User blog:Kurumi Kirigaya/Omni Bonnie Idea
Yeaaa, So. Bonnie didn't get Omni, which Im kind of disappointed about, but hey, its ok. I was told Carrol was more popular so she got OE instead. Anyways, If you guys didn't know, Bonnie, when she came out was one of my absolute most Favorite units. She was just awesome. And since she didn't receive OE, im going to let my imagination go wild right now and make up a Omni version for her!! This is just my own idea, nothing else, feel free to share your thoughts on it :D (and not get mad at how I thought my Idea up) I will admit, theres kind of a lot of stuff all over the place, please forgive me. Ordance Specialist Bonnie - LS - Golden Hare's Spirit : 40% boost to all stats, Boost ATK when Hp is high , Boost REC & DEF when Hp is low. Greatly increases chance to inflict status alliments on enemy. Massively reduces amount of BC required to fill BB gauge. [ 5% Boost to ATK per 2% HP remaning / 5% Boost to REC & DEF 2% HP lost''. ''15% chance to inflict curse, poison, paralysis, 20% chance to inflict weak, sick, injury. 30% reduction in BB gauge required. ] ES - Ravenous Rabbit : 10% boot to all stats (self). + 25% boost to ATK & DEF per dead ally up to a max of 2. Immune to Def. ignore attacks for 2 turns. Brave Burst - Leporids Golden Stirke : 14 combo Fire, Thunder, Dark, Light attack on all foes, adds Def. Ignoring effect to attack. Raises normal hitcount +2. Chance to ignore Def. , 100% damage on +2 hit counts Super Brave Burst - Descending Hare's Claws : 22 combo Fire, Thunder, Dark, Light attack on all foes. Hugely increases BB ATK for 3 turns. 4 combo all elemental attak on single target. Additional attack at turns end for 2 turns. Boost ATK relative to HP for 3 turns. Increases chances of spart critical for 2 turns. [ 450% Boost to BB ATK,, 550% multiplier on turns end damage, 40% HP to ATK, 25% chance for sparks to do 65% extra damage] Ultimate Brave Burst - Blazing Leporine's Pride : 5 combo all elemental attack on all enemies (damage relative to remaining HP), Massive Additional attack at turns end for 3 turns. Boost ATK & HP Enormously. Fills BB gauge of all allies to max for 3 turns. [1200% Additional multiplier max for ATK <---> HP , 700% Multiplier on turns end damage, 300% boost to ATK & HP] SP List- 10 - Boost ATK and HP by 15% 10 - Boost DEF and REC by 15% 15 - Raises ATK parameter limits to 14000 20 - Increase BB ATK boost by 50% 50 - Increase bonus hit count on SBB to +3 15 - Increase chance's chance for spark critical on SBB by 5% 15 - Increases spark critical damage by 15% 15 - Increases HP to ATK conversion on SBB by 10% Category:Blog posts